Fated Night
by The Corps is Mother
Summary: A basic introduction to Laraine Valdas, a recently discovered rogue telepath. And her deal with Mr. Bester


Laraine ran out the door as quickly as she could, her heart and mind was racing. Her feelings betraying every motion of silence that she had taken such care to keep. Everything being revealed in less than seconds, and all she could do now was run. But, where was there to run too? There was nowhere to hide. Not from them.

Her head down, a blind panic filling her gut, causing her leg to run. Knocking right into the face of the Centauri Ambassadors Aide, Vir, her smaller frame being knocked to the floor. Laraine quickly gathered her composure, and got to her feet. With a nod of her head to the Aide, the last thing she wanted to do was upset the Centauri, but far worse was the thought of the sounds of feet that we're upon her.

"Wait!" Laraine heard a voice shouting to her, a strong voice. That of the head of security. She really hadn't expected the gathering to recover so quickly from what she had done. A tight had wrapped around her wrist, and she called out in shock, wrenching her hand free, only to be twisted around and tackled to the floor again. Her head banging against the metal floor knocking her unconscious instantly.

When Laraine awoke she was laying in med-lab. The bright light being dimmed as her eyes strained to see. As far as she could tell, she was able to move fine. And wasn't being restrained in anyway. Physically or mentally. Laraine threw the covers off herself, swinging her logs over the side of the bed. Hoping to be able to get out without anyone seeing her, though she doubted that would happen. Taking a peek around the corner, seeing who was around. Her eyes falling instantly on Michael Garibaldi, who in return saw her. A slightly sheepish grin form on her face as he approached.

"You are in a world of trouble young lady." The security chief told her sternly, to which Laraine nodded glumly. She knew she was in a lot of trouble; the harsh reminder from Garibaldi was far from needed. Or welcomed. Laraine had never really felt as though she had been a part of Babylon 5, she was just some of the Mars Scum that had tried to get a better life here and just another one that had failed to do so.

"I've been told to escort you to hold cell twelve." Garibaldi informed Laraine, who followed the security chief. She knew now that she had nowhere to run. No way to avoid what she had feared for so long. Who knew, maybe it would be so bad? There might be an alternative, a way of making a deal. Somehow.

The cell was small, and ill equipped, just a table in the centre of the room. A couple of chairs also added to the dismal setting, but a cell was hardly any place to expect any luxuries. Michael motioned for Laraine to be seated for a moment. "The captain will be along to talk to you soon."

"I don't want to talk to him." Laraine said, with an air of stubbornness to her voice. Her arms folded quickly, and she looked away from the chief of security, who walked out the room. Both of them we're in no nonsense moods. The moment that Garibaldi left the room Laraine relaxed a little, her arms going to rest on the table top, her fingers tapping the metal top irritably. She looked to the door as it beeped and opened, her eyebrows furrowing as the Captain of Babylon 5 entered the room. John Sheridan.

Laraine rolled her eyes as she looked directly, defiantly towards the Captain. "What part, of I don't want to talk to you don't you understand?" Laraine's voice was raised, as she stood up. She wouldn't directly attack Captain Sheridan; to do such a thing would be unthinkable! And, certainly not a course of action that Laraine would be willing to take. With a little hesitation she shook her head. "I want to talk with him." Her eyes closed a moment. It felt worse than walking into a bear trap, but there was no alternative.

"Have you any idea what they will do to you?" Sheridan asked Laraine, watching her closely.

Laraine just nodded before speaking in a softer tone of voice. "I am aware of the consequences."

"Alright." Sheridan said, returning the nod. Leaving the room once again.

Laraine waited, for what felt like the longest time. Though it was probably only a couple of minutes. And as the door opened again, she felt a surge of adrenaline. Wanting nothing more than to start running again. The Psi Cop took a seat opposite her, the only one so far who had assumed that they would be staying in the room long enough for a conversation.

"I'm glad we caught up with you." That voice ran out, Larine instantly turned her attention to the speaker. Wanting to give him the cooperation that her mind had already commanded of her. Her eyes watched him as he moved to lean on the table, his hands stretching the leather gloves that encased his hands. A rather coy smile crossed his face then, as a finger pointed towards Laraine. "We had no idea…" The finger moved away from Laraine again.

"I didn't know what else to do, so I ran and kept on going." Laraine confessed to Bester, her head lowered, though what she was about to say was cut off.

"What you did. Was reckless. I am still pretty annoyed about it." Bester said, his hand moved to the side of his head, a cringed look settled upon his face for a moment.

"I had no idea!" Laraine quickly stated, "I should have though, I never realised that I would cause so much…" Though Laraine was cut off once again by the raised hands.

"It's more of a question what to do with you now." Bester commented to Laraine. "Of course, we can see that you have a unique skill. So we can use that." There was that smile again, and Laraine felt forced to look away from the Psi Cop.

"It's join with you, or what? Suppress everything? Drugs?" Laraine commented, though she felt as though her age was well against what she wanted from The Psi Corp. She wanted security, but that took years of training. Years which she had missed out on.

"We're not Monsters." Bester replied, leaning forwards a little more, getting a little to close to Laraine's personal space, forcing her to move backwards in her own chair. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the proposition. Though, without her suggestion, everything would be thrown out of the window.

"I've heard differently." Laraine said, without thinking too much about the comment, though before she could be interrupted again she raised her hand to Bester, the sly look was her own, looking directly to Bester. Here went nothing. "You train me. Teach me, you personally." It was a proposition that Laraine was almost certain that would be turned down. She wanted more out of The Psi Corp than she would get by submission. This way, she could be more than the nothing she had been running from. "That way, you get what you saw. I get more. We both win."

Bester regarded Laraine for a few moments, leaning back in the chair himself. It was certainly an interesting thing to hear the rouge saying to him. Though it wasn't entirely out of the question. It had been a while since he had last had a partner.

"You are aware, that only P12 telepaths can be Psi Cops?" Bester questioned. "The road won't be easy in the slightest."

'And what rating would you put me as?' Laraine asked Bester, finally starting to use her mind as a form of communication.

"P12." Bester answered simply to Laraine, offering his hand to her. Sealing the deal with her.

Laraine in return took the leather-concealed hand, sealing her fate to the Psi Corp.


End file.
